


Anything You Say, Mr. Winchester

by Muffinlover246



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Domestic destiel, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Dean, Wedding, attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinlover246/pseuds/Muffinlover246
Summary: In which Cas and Dean get married and go on to enjoy the morning after their honeymoon...





	Anything You Say, Mr. Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I just threw this story together so I hope you guys like it...

“Today is the day bro!” Gabriel said gleefully as Cas straightened his tie for the 15th time “Are you excited.”

“I've never been so happy or so nervous.” Castiel said, “I guess you could say I’m hervous.”

“That isn’t a word”

“I know.” Cas says as he sits on a chair while putting his head in his hands.

“Woah, don't tell me you are getting cold feet.”

“Of course not. It's ju-”

“It doesn't matter” Gabe say as he pulls is brother out of the chair “Do you love Dean Winchester?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to spend the rest of your lives together.”

“Yes”

“Then you have nothing to worry about,”

“I know bu-”

“Doesn't matter we are already running late as it is.” Gabriel says pulling Castiel out of the room forcefully by the wrist.

~~~

Dean stood at the alter and couldn't help but begin to get nervous, Cas was normally a timely person and now he is 5 minutes late. He knew that Cas wouldn’t leave him at the alter but he couldn't help the thought from creeping up in the back of his mind.

“You're sweating Dean.” Sam says in Dean's ear “He'll be here don’t worry”

“But what if he doesn't.”

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“Maybe he realized what a horrible person I am to live with”

“Dean, if that was a deal breaker for him he would have left a long time ago.”

“I know but wh-” 

Dean is cut-off by the orchestral song playing that signals everyone to stand and watch as the doors open. Castiel strides out in a fitted gray three piece suit that compliments his frame. Dean has never seen Cas look as beautiful as he did in this moment right now, he felt as if he was falling in love all over again. Gabriel is walking beside him with their arms looped together and when he gets to the alter he hands Cas over to Dean. Sam signals for the guest to sit.

“Dearly Beloved, Regardless of the wonderful and loving relationship that Cas and Dean have shared , today, that relationship changes. All of us know it will grow, and become stronger and better. Indeed, during these exciting times, this day is a day of hope; A day in which Cas and Dean demonstrate their faith and love in one another.” Sam says

As Sam continues to drone on all Dean can think about is Cas and the way he is looking at him right now. His face is screaming “kiss me” and although Dean is more than tempted however he knows Charlie would have a fit if he did. Instead Dean mouths the words, “I. Love. You. Cas.” and is even more ecstatic when he mouths the same thing to him. 

Finally Sam asks for Dean to say his vows to Cas, Castiel in the other hand was unaware that personal vows were being made. 

“I figure you were stressed enough planning all of this so I figured I’d do this to show you how much I love you” Dean leaned in and whispered to Castiel.

“This is entitled 'To My Friend' I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you because you have done more than any creed could have done to make me good, and more than any fate could have done to make me happy.” Dean pauses and holds back tears that are beginning to form. “You have done it without a touch, without a word, without a sign. You have done it by being yourself. Perhaps, after all, that's what being a friend means.”

Cas has a single tear running down his cheek and he looks desperate to touch Dean, “Can I kiss him already.” Cas says slightly frustrated and the room full of guest begin to laugh

“In due time Castiel. Here are your rings” Sam says as he pulls them out of his pocket, “Now repeat after me, “In the presence of our family and friends, I Castiel choose you Dean to be my life partner; To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to you alone. This is my solemn vow.”

Both Dean and Cas repeat the words and place the rings on each others fingers. “Cas and Dean, we have heard your promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the covenant you have made here this day before each of us as witnesses. Therefore in the honesty and sincerity of what you have said and done here today and by the power vested in me, by the United states of America, I declare you married and partners for life. You may seal your vows with a kiss.

Dean and Cas smash their mouths together but are sure to keep everything PG, more like PG-13, Dean grabs Castiel's ass and breaks the kiss after giving it a good squeeze. The guests stand to their feet and applaud loudly. Everyone has been waiting for this moment and the fact that it is even here still seems blissfully unreal.

Cas and Dean make their way down the aisle together as rice is thrown on their heads. 

“I love you Mr. Winchester” Castiel says 

“I love you too Mr. Winchester” Dean responds before embracing his husband.

~~~

Dean wakes up next to Castiel, Castiel Winchester. As the memories of the night before flood his mind he cant help but to bring himself closer to Cas and place his lips on the back of his right shoulder. He continues placing soft kisses down his back until he hears Castiel mutter something. Dean rolls him onto his back, Castiel's eyes were half open and it looked like he still wanted to sleep.

“Good morning,” Dean says in an excessively cheery tone. He brings his face down and kisses Cas briefly 

“I thought I was the morning person in this relationship?” Castiel questioned playfully as he rubbed his hands over his face. 

“What can I say,” Dean says as he straddles his husbands hips, “Marriage changes people”

Dean leans down and begins to kiss down Castiel's neck and stops at the mark he left there the night before, he bites down on it slightly and Castiel writhes beneath him. Dean hums in approval and makes his way down Castiel's chest. Sucking and nipping on both nipples until they stood up at attention. Dean licked his way down the rest of Castiel's abdomen until he reached his happy trail, where instead of licking he bit playfully.

“Fuck Dean,” Castiel grits out as Dean pulls down his boxers revealing Castiel's erection. Dean looks up with a sinful smile before taking Castiel's length into his mouth, causing a long moan to leave Castiel's lips. He reaches out and runs his hand in Dean's hair, tugging slightly, Dean hums approval and Cas shutters. Dean bobs his head up and down rhythmically as he reaches his right hand up and places his index finger in his Castiel's mouth. Castiel takes the finger in and sucks, running his tongue, and teeth along the pad. Dean removes his finger, but not before gently running his teeth along the length of Castiel's cock, and places the wet digit on Castiel's entrance. 

“Dean, please,” Castiel moans at the intrusion

Dean slips in easily, courtesy of last night, and Castiel does everything in his power to get Dean inside of him, deeper, faster; he does his best to push down on Dean's finger but Dean stretches his arm out to keep him as still as possible. Dean pushes in and out, tantalizingly slow, he adds a second finger and spreads his fingers, scissoring Castiel's hole open. Castiel moans so loud Dean is happy that Sam suggested a cabin that was far away from civilization.

“Deeeeean,” Castiel groans, He throws his head back and starts to breath in shallow breaths in time with Dean's thrusts.

“That's it baby,” Dean says, in a low and dangerously sexy voice, “Let me hear you.”

“Fuck-” Castiel curses, Dean has three fingers in him now and Castiel is vigorously attempting to push his hips down on to Dean's fingers, “Dean please- need you...”

“What do you want baby?”

“Your cock,” Castiel all but begs, “Put it in me please,”

“Anything you say, Mr. Winchester.” Dean says, and Cas smiles at that. A wide toothy grin comes across his face and soon Dean is smiling too. They sit there for a moment before Dean remembers his aching cock and his husband's desperation. Dean leans down and places a kiss to Castiel's lips while lining himself up.

Dean pushes in slowly and hums in satisfaction when Cas moans and pushed down with his hips. Dean starts a rhythm then, slow and sweet, until Cas moans into the crock of his neck saying, “More Dean please. Wanna feel you-”

And Dean doesn't need to hear that twice before he is thrusting into Cas at a brutal pace, causing both of their orgasms to approach quickly.

“Cas-- I'm so close.” Dean says through gritted teeth and when Cas moans in agreement Dean reaches down between them to pump Castiel's cock and within a few moments Cas is spilling out onto Dean's hand and his own stomach. Dean isn't far behind Cas and is soon spilling deep inside of Castiel, collapsing on the bed next to Cas shortly after.

“Do you want to get cleaned up or just go back to sleep,” Dean says already half asleep, pulling closer to Castiel's body as he says it.

“I would like nothing more than to just be here in your arms.” Castiel says wax-poetically

“Love you to Cas,” Dean says while placing a kiss on the back of Castiel's neck, just as he closes his eyes.

“Love you too Dean,” Cas responds. And they both fall asleep blissfully in each others arms.

~~~

Two weeks into the marriage Cas and Dean still haven't gotten through all the gifts and Cas is stressing out because he wants to get the thank you cards out in a timely manner. Dean walks into the kitchen to see Castiel still buried under a pile of weeding gifts where he left him before he went to bed.

“Cas give it a break,” Dean says standing over him “I don't think our brothers would mind getting a thank you note a month after the wedding.”

“I know but I just feel I should get it out before then” Cas say relaxing into deans touch on his shoulders.

“Dance with me.” Dean asks

“The isn't any music playing” Castiel challenges. And with the click of a button Dean fills the living room with the song “Hold Each other” by A Great Big World.

Dean steps away from Cas and extends his right hand saying, “May I have this dance.”

“Always.” Cas responds as he gets up from the chair and begins to sway with Dean.

The stay there swaying to the beat for the entirety of the song and even stay there after it ends, reluctantly Dean pulls away and says, “Come to bed Cas.”

“I am going to do just one more card then I’ll be right there.” Cas says 

“That's what you said an hour ago. Come to bed.” Dean say before kissing Castiel passionately, Dean pushes his tongue into the other man's mouth and plays in the familiar territory causing Cas to moan audibly. Dean pulls away leaving Castiel begging for more. “Please.”

“If we get to do more of that I'll go anywhere you need me to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to tell me what you think in the comments below. 
> 
> Kudos are always nice too!
> 
> -Have a great day


End file.
